Black Silk Hiphuggers with Pink Lacey Trim
by zpplnchick
Summary: What if, in "Donna's Panties," Donna had walked into the basement ten minutes later, giving Jackie the opportunity to showcase her goods and surprise the boys? JH one-shot.


Summary: What if, in "Donna's Panties," Donna had walked into the basement ten minutes later, giving Jackie the opportunity to showcase her goods and surprise the boys? JH one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will ever own, That '70s Show. Repeat: I do not own.

A/N: This popped in my head while watching the episode. It takes place while the gang is in the basement and making fun of Donna's granny panties _just _before she walks through the door. I decided to add something that puts a little more kick into the scene. Therefore, because it takes place directly _in_ it, most of the dialogue is actually from the scene.

A/N2: Thank you _sooo_ much to each person that reviewed "Of Friendship and Familiarity." Ya'll seriously made my day. Seriously. Complete with wide grin and singing.

* * *

All, with the exception of Donna, were sitting in the basement.

As Fez was busy flaunting his new relationship with 'his lady' Caroline, Kelso had a sudden career epiphany: become an astronaut. Apparently, if they could send a monkey into space, then Kelso was more than qualified.

**ooo**

"Hey, hey, Astrochimp. When you come back down to earth, if your parachute doesn't work, you could always use Donna's monstrous panties," Hyde said, laughing gleefully.

"Hey, hey, hey, you guys. None of that when Donna gets here, okay?" Eric said in a warning tone, pointing his Popsicle at the other laughing occupants of the basement. "I don't need her mad at me on Valentine's Day."

"Alright, Forman, relax. Wearing granny panties is a very sensitive issue that I don't find funny, and I refuse to exploit," Hyde replied with a nod of his head before turning back to his magazine.

"Good."

"You know, I can't believe she would actually wear those gross things in the first place," said Jackie with a look of disgust.

Intrigued, Hyde couldn't help but bait her. "Oh yeah, Princess? What are you wearing, then?"

"Black silk hiphuggers with pink lacey trim," Jackie responded casually, not even bothering to look up from the magazine she was flipping through.

Hyde froze, staring at her with wide, awe-filled eyes. He couldn't help but glance at her lower body, imagining said panties on her firm little ass. He looked over at Eric, who was just as frozen and staring at Jackie in complete and utter shock, his mouth hanging open. He turned to look at Hyde and together they both grinned, nodding their heads in approval.

"OH YEAH!" shouted Kelso with his signature goofy grin. "Awesome!"

Fez hadn't been able to say anything. It seemed he had passed out.

At Kelso's exclamation, Jackie finally raised her eyes from her magazine, looking directly at Hyde and giving him a brief smirk before feigning innocence and looking at Eric and Kelso in adorable confusion.

"What?" she asked. "It's Valentine's Day. Just because I don't have anyone doesn't mean I don't want to celebrate this magical day."

Though it had been quick and would've been easy to miss, he saw her sly little smirk and it lead him to doubt her words. Was she just rising up to the challenge and bluffing, or did she actually have those panties on? He decided to call her on it, not realizing how far she'd go to prove her point.

"You're lying," he said through narrowed eyes. "There's no way you could wear something that racy."

She slowly turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised in indignation as if daring him to call her a liar again.

Never one to back down from a challenge, a slow and mischievous smile formed on her face. "Fine," she said, tossing her magazine on the coffee table and standing up. "I hope you've learned how to eat your words, Steven."

She shrugged off her coat and placed it on the lawn chair, never taking her eyes off of Hyde.

Hyde, on the other hand, was taken aback. What was she going to do? Show him her panties? Ha! She would nev-

His thoughts were cut off when he watched her slowly unzip and unbutton her brown pants, his eyes literally bugging out of his head. _Holy shit._ She _was _going to show him her panties.

Was this seriously happening?

It appeared so. Every boy's attention – save Fez, who was still lying unconscious on the floor – was riveted to Jackie as she used her left hand to lift up the right side of her shirt and her right hand to slide her pants down to her upper thigh, just enough to let everyone get a good glimpse of her panties – which, in fact, _were _black silk hiphuggers with pink lacey trim.

"See?" she said triumphantly.

Hyde nodded slowly, his eyes widening appreciatively, taking in every inch of smooth skin that he could see. He knew she was hot, but _damn_ – this was torture.

Letting every boy appreciate her chosen undergarments for another good five seconds, she finally pulled up her pants and re-zipped and re-buttoned them before picking up her coat from the chair and shrugging it back on as she sat down. She picked up her magazine, crossed her legs and smiled to herself, pleased.

Just then, Donna walked into the quiet room. She sensed something amiss, noting that everyone was staring at Jackie.

"What's going on?" she asked, standing in the open doorway with a look of confusion.

Eric snapped out of it first. "What? Oh, uhh…" he sputtered, looking around guiltily.

Hyde shook his head to rid himself of the image that he'd been replaying in his head – Jackie, pulling her pants down and showing him the curve of her smooth and firm ass, graced with cute little black silk panties, light pink lace grazing her hip. He decided to help Forman out and quickly thought up a burn, lame as it may be.

"Hey, everyone, look! It's GrannyPanties," he said enthusiastically, trying to cover up his nervousness.

That instantly pulled Eric out of his previous stupor. "Hyde!" he said, turning to look at his friend in disbelief.

"What? Oh, sorry, man. It's in my nature to burn." He leaned towards Eric in mock seriousness and whispered loudly, "GrannyPanties understands." He pulled back up and addressed Donna. "Don't cha, GrannyPanties?" he asked.

"Okay, look. I didn't have anything else to wear," Donna said, crossing her arms. "It was laundry day."

Kelso, his attention diverted and no longer thinking about Jackie's show just moments prior, was eager to get in on the burn against Donna. "I didn't know they made a washing machine big enough for those panties," he said, laughing aloud.

Eric shot up, coming to Donna's defense, waving his Popsicle around again in warning. "Hey! You guys can all just shut up, okay? So she wears big panties. So what?" he said emphatically, raising his hands to further prove his point.

Donna groaned and briefly raised her eyes to the ceiling in annoyance before looking at Eric.

"Donna, look. I am really, really, really sorry," Eric added apologetically.

"Eric, I'm fine. Let's just forget about it," Donna said, waving him away and going to sit on the couch.

Hyde could tell she was still pissed, but didn't say anything, looking forward to see Forman make an ass out of himself later.

"Really? 'Cause when I saw your sweats around your ankles, I thought I was dead."

Jackie shook her head. He was so clueless sometimes.

"Eric! I said I'm fine."

"Oh my God!" Eric said, amazed. He went to stand behind her on the couch before kneeling to her level. "Oh my God. You are so cool. You- I- you are seriously like the coolest girl, ever."

"Wow," cut in Kelso, who had lost interest in the conversation and had turned back to his magazine. "Chicks must really dig astronauts 'cause it says here that astronauts get all the tang they want." He turned to look at Hyde, his features filled with wonder.

Jackie shook her head while Hyde laughed.

Kelso was indeed the king.

Jackie stood up and went to grab her purse by the door before addressing the group. "I'll see you guys later. There's a big shoe sale at the mall that I cannot miss," she said, going for the door handle before an idea hit her. She paused and then turned around, addressing Hyde. "Steven, can you give me a ride? It's cold out."

Hyde looked up, instantly suspicious. When he didn't respond, Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'll buy you a burger. With fries," she said, hoping to entice him. It worked, because he conceded with a grudgingly muttered "Fine!" and got up to leave.

Having won, Jackie smiled, pleased with herself and left the basement, Hyde following behind her.

She bought him his burger and fries, as promised – even threw in a new pair of boots she found at her shoe sale. While he grumbled and complained the entire time they were there, he readily walked around the mall with her, knowing full well he would have had to the second he agreed to give her a ride. She would have thrown a fit if he left her there alone.

And though neither brought it up, they were both obsessively thinking about the brief moment in which Jackie had flashed her panties in the basement.

He couldn't get the image of her smooth, olive skin and naughty lingerie out of his head, while she couldn't get the memory of the look he'd had in his eyes out of hers.

However, it appeared they preferred to suffer in silence – complete with sneaking glances and casual brushes of the hands.

**ooo**

From then on, Hyde couldn't help but stare at Jackie's ass whenever the opportunity presented itself and Jackie couldn't help but let him, adding a little jaunt to her step whenever she was sure he was looking.

* * *

A/N3: Hope you guys liked it – let me know!


End file.
